Pikmin Origins
by kingalex1234
Summary: Ever wondered how pikmin came to be? Ever wondered how each color/type came to be? Well, now you can find out! And you'll get it from their perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin it would be a LOT different…but I don't.**

Prologue

Starting up…complete

Opening data stream…complete

Accessing pikmin data base…complete

Acquiring origin data…complete

Ok, you're probably REALLY confused right now. Well, I'm the machine Alex uses to travel through dimensions. Last time, I went over what had happened when Alex used me one time, this time, I'm going to explain the origins of pikmin. Don't worry, I'll clarify anything that may be a bit fogy…oh, did I mention this will be from some of the pikmins point of view?

Anyways, let's get started.

Opening first origins…

It was a peaceful day, and like always, the vicious, overly-large creatures were roaming the area…but we're not focused on that, we're focused on a plant, a plant that's smaller than normal.

At this moment, only the flower shows, but there is a complex root system underneath, which I don't really want to go into detail about.

As we watch the plant, it spits out a seed…then a monster comes. This is normal, so don't worry. The beast, which is a red bulborb, bites the flower, and uproots it, eating it whole. It then walks away, leaving the seed to grow. This plant is the earliest onion. Don't believe me? Let's fast forward a bit.

Accessing first pikmin…

The new plant, which has grown, spits out a seed, just like the first one. And, just like the first time, a Red bulborb comes by soon after. This time, a loud whistling rings through the forest, startling the bulborb…but that's the least of its worries. The seed, which became a sprout, uproots itself, revealing a colorless creature…a pikmin.

This is where it all begins…

**Yay! New story! Sorry, I'm excitable right now. Anyways, this is my view of how the pikmin came to be the way they are now. It won't be a very long story, but if I succeed, it'll be an exciting one. Anyways, criticize, review, input, just like always. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin it would be a LOT different…but I don't.**

Chapter 1: the first pikmin

Accessing first pikmin memories…

Everything was dark, but I could feel the world around me. I could feel the soft soil pressing onto my skin, I felt the faint breeze as my leaf swayed, and I could feel myself absorbing the nutrients around me. It was peaceful, and I felt like I could stay like this forever…but I couldn't.

I heard a loud whistling, one that seemed to be calling to me in particular…and I had to answer it. I used all my effort to un-lodge myself…and I popped out of the ground.

Standing in front of me was a large beast…one that I knew was hostile. "Get away!" I yelled at it.

When it didn't respond, I charged at it. That sent the message, and it ran off. Instinct told me to run after it, but it was too fast, and I didn't want to go too far.

After I was calm, I looked around. I could still feel the wind, but no it was all over. I could see the many colors of the world…especially that of a strange white flower.

"Huh…what's this?" I asked, slowly approaching it. As I did, it threw a seed, which floated to the ground and planted itself.

I watched in amazement as the seed grew a leaf, and started emitting a faint, colorless light. The light was captivating…I didn't know what this plant was, but I knew I wanted it…I just hoped I didn't hurt it.

I grabbed onto the stalk and tugged. "woo-hoo!" a creature that was identical to me landed behind me. I turned to face it.

It looked at me, looked at itself, then back at me "you're like me" it said, in a slightly higher pitched voice

"I guess I am" I replied.

"Well…what are we?" it asked

"I…I don't know" I said

"Hmm…" the other started thinking. We needed something we could use to call each other…like names.

"What should I call you?" I asked

"Well, what do you call yourself?" it replied back

"Uh…." I couldn't think of a name

"I don't think 'uh' is a suitable name" she replied (I decided it was female, and I was male)

I rolled my eyes "fine, you choose a name for me" I said

"Hmm…" she looked at me "pik" she said

"Pik?" I repeated

She nodded "because you picked me from the ground"

I shrugged "I guess that works" I said

"Ok, now you choose a name for me" she said

"How about…min?" I said

"Why min?" she asked

"Well, you're kind of like my minion" I said

"And what makes you think that?" she asked

"Because without me, you would still be in the ground" I stated plainly

"Point taken" she replied, though a bit upset

"Now, what are we?" I asked

"Hmm…" she started thinking again, then her eyes lit up "pikmin!" she said

"Pikmin?" I asked

"Yea, pik and min, pikmin!" she said

I couldn't help laughing at her conclusion "ok, we're pik and min the pikmin" I said

She jumped for joy "great! Now let's try to get more!" she said

We looked at the flower, which was now emitting a slightly stronger light than min was emitting "that's wired" I said

"It's so pretty!" min said

"Well, you showed the same light, and I pulled you, and here you are" I said

"Then lets pull it" she replied, going over and holding on to the stem.

I went to the other side and did the same "ready?" I asked

"Ready" she said

"Ok, one…two…three!" I said. We pulled up, and it launched upwards, flinging us both back.

The flower was white, and was on top of a circular object, which was colorless. It had three brown legs that looked a lot like roots.

"Huh…what do you know?" min said.

"This is strange…" I said, climbing onto it

"It seems kind of like a nest." Min said

I was too occupied with the flower. I pushed it experimentally, and it started spinning. The plant-thing launched up, throwing me off. It then came back down. "Whoa" I said

"Oh my god that's cool!" Min exclaimed. I heard loud roars as I realized the sun was going down.

"Come on, let's go in" I said

"How?" min asked

"The legs" I said.

We each climbed up a leg. We started getting smaller as we climbed, and then we went in through a small door at the point of one of the legs. We pulled the legs in as the thing lifted off of the ground, and rocketed into the sky.

After it stabilized, I took the time to look around. It was a large, circular room…and it felt really empty. There was a tube in the middle, which went from the floor to the roof. Besides that, I couldn't see very much, except for three doors evenly spaced out around the walls, which I assumed were doors to outside.

"Wow…it's so big in here!" Min said

"I know…it feels empty" I replied

She smiled at me "that means we can explore it without interruption" she said

"Explore what? It looks like just one big room" I said

"Well…something has to keep it in the air" she replied

"Ok, if you can find a hidden room, be my guest" I said

She felt along the wall while I sat against the column in the middle. I felt completely drained of energy...I guess I was tiered.

"I can't find anything!" she said angrily, stomping her foot in frustration

"Relax min. I think it's time to go to sleep" I said

"But…" she started protesting, then sighed, coming over to me. "Fine, we can explore tomorrow" she said.

I lied down, and she lied down next to me "good night pik" she said

"Night min" I replied.

She fell asleep within minutes, but I was still awake, listening to the humming of the onion. I sighed, and slowly let myself drift to sleep.

**First chapter done! Yay! Like my name for the first pikmin? I couldn't think of names that would suit them better, especially since they don't know human names. Anyways, criticism, reviews, and input are all welcomed. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin it would be a LOT different…but I don't.**

Chapter 2: pikmin city

_Accessing pikmin city…_

_Point of view: Pik_

Many days passed, probably even weeks by now, and some of the pikmin had started becoming fond of each other. Some became close friends, others had decided they felt a stronger connection, other felt especially fond of an older or younger pikmin.

They had been around each other WAY too long, and while there were positive effects, such as some pikmin working better together, there were also negative ones, such as some goofing off with others.

The most prominent effect though, is they couldn't bear to be separated…which became a problem during casualties. Many pikmin died during fights or when exposed to the natural elements. If a pikmin happened to lose its best friend, it would go into depression. It would then either become useless, or would suicide. This happened more and more as the onion became bigger and fuller.

"Pik, we have to think of some way to keep close friends from getting separated" min told me one day

"I know, but there's no guarantee, and we can't just let the new guys fight, that would be disastrous!" I replied.

"There has to be something!" min said

"Well…there might be" I replied, remembering something

"What is it?" min asked, her excitement obvious.

"Well…a cluster of shelters we make, a city, I guess…" I replied

"A city…but how?" min asked

"We can carry an enemy 100 times our size back to the onion, I think we can manage building a city" I said

"Ok, but those same enemies will just destroy it, how do we prevent that?" min asked

I didn't have an argument against that. I sighed, looking around the onion "I don't know" I said dejectedly.

Min rubbed my back affectionately "I'm sure there's some way to protect us, there has to be" Min said.

Just then, I felt a tug on my arm. I looked and saw a pikmin with a leaf. It seemed young, and was probably one of the newer pikmin. "What is it?" I asked him

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but I think I know a solution" he said

"How old are you?" Min asked

"I was plucked right before the onion took off" the pikmin replied

"So how would you know anything about the outer world?" I asked. I meant it to be a curious question, but it sounded more condescending than curious.

The pikmin looked down, embarrassed "don't mind Pik, he just wants what's best for the pikmin" Min told him gently.

"Well…" the pikmin shuffled his feet "maybe we could use a cave" he suggested

"A cave? That's the least safe place!" Min said.

I thought about it "he might be on to something" I said

They both looked at me "caves are full of enemies, Pik!" Min said

"Only if the beasts can actually get to it" I said. Both of their eyes widened

"Wait, making our own cave? Is that even possible?" the pikmin asked

"You're saying that, but we're currently inside a flying plant" I said

"Pik, that's amazing!" Min said "that would solve SO many problems!"

I nodded, then looked at the pikmin "what's your name?" I asked

He hesitated "I don't have one" he said. With how easily we were killed off, and how many of us there were, few pikmin got names, so this was actually common.

"Well, you have one now" I said "you will be…grey"

Grey beamed at me "thank you Pik!" he cried in excitement.

"Now, let's get started" I said

We spent all day looking for a mountain, then we hollowed it out, making sure to leave enough of a barrier so that any enemies wouldn't be able to get in.

"Ok, we need houses" Min said "any ideas for suitable shelters?"

"Well, we could use stones" Grey suggested

"That's perfect!" I said "great job Grey!" he was visibly ecstatic about the comment

It took a couple of days, but we managed to get everyone homes. We thrived for a couple of weeks, but we soon ran into a food problem.

"How are we supposed to support this many pikmin?" Min asked

"We have to get a team to go out and collect food" I replied

"There's no way they'll follow anyone else, not this early in development" Min said

"Well, maybe we can have a leader in the city, someone like Grey" I said

"Wait, you mean it?" Grey asked, practically glowing with excitement

"I mean it, Grey" I said.

"Yay!" he jumped for joy, then went to make sure everything was ok.

With Grey in charge, we collected about 8 pikmin, 10 in total, then we headed off, leaving Grey to take care of the city.

"I hope he will be ok" Min said, enjoying how nice it was now that there were only a handful of pikmin in the onion.

"I'm sure Grey can handle it, he has some of the best pikmin to help him" I said

"I know, but what if the power goes to his head?" Min asked "or an enemy gets in somehow? A lot of things can go wrong for us"

"He'll be fine, Min" I said "we're the ones who should be worried about running into trouble"

"Yea, I guess your right" Min said "besides, how much trouble could the pikmin actually cause?"

"Don't say that Min, it worries me when you say that" I said

"Why would me saying that worry you?" she asked

I looked at the other pikmin "we have an onion to take care of" I said "and every time you have said that, something bad happened"

Min laughed "who's who's the one worrying now?" she asked playfully

I rolled my eyes "come on, let's get some sleep. It's going to be a long day with so few pikmin with us" I said.

"I guess you're right…" Min said, as we went to lie down in our usual spot "good night Pik"

"Good night Min" I said, before drifting off to sleep.

_End of data stream_

**Finally finished! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been really busy over break, but here it is! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin it would be a LOT different…but I don't.**

Chapter 3: looking at stars

_Switching views…_

_Accessing new pikmin…_

_Point of view: currently unknown_

I stared at the stars, wondering what might be up there. There were a couple of my friends around me, laying down, watching…

"Do you ever wonder what's up there?" one of them asked

"All the time" a second replied

"I wish we could see for ourselves" a third said

I got an idea "well, why couldn't we?" I asked

"Very funny, Star" the first said

"I'm serious, why couldn't we go up there?" I replied

"You know…maybe you're on to something" the third said

"You can't seriously agree, Starlet!" the second said

"Well, I remember Min had doubted the idea of building a city, now look at us" Starlet said

"Fine, but there's no way you'll get Grey to agree to this" one of them said

"Agree to what?" Grey asked, walking up.

"Star and Starlet want to try to go up there" one of the pikmin said, pointing to the sky

"Into the sky? Well, just go in an onion and you'll get there" Grey said

"No, they want to go beyond the sky" the other said

"Are you two crazy?" Grey asked, turning to me and Starlet "you'd never survive!"

"We could try" I said "after all, we wouldn't have this city if we didn't try new ideas"

"you're right, but this city is exactly why I can't have you thinking about pushing the onion's limits" Grey replied "now, get some sleep, you and Starlet are scheduled for departure in the morning" he walked off, and the two pikmin followed, leaving me and Starlet.

"He's right, we need to think about the city" Starlet said

I hesitated "I know there's another way to live…we just need to find it" I said

"We'd never get the support of Grey" Starlet said "but if we get enough pikmin, we could try"

"That's what we'll do then!" I said "I know there are pikmin who are as curious as I am scheduled for the next mission, we can ask them!"

"Ok, that's what we'll do" Starlet said. We went to our houses and slept. The next morning, we were in the onion with Pik and Min as it took off. It had been years since the city was built, and the onion was taking on a darker coloration, as were some of the pikmin. Pik and Min, however, were still colorless, as were a small group of the pikmin that didn't work a whole lot.

"You're Star, right?" Min asked me.

"That's me" I said

She giggled "I heard you were talking about getting past the sky" she said

"Yes, actually, me and Starlet both were" I said

"Well, if you want, I can help you" she said "Pik! Come here please!" she called.

Pik came over "is something wrong?" he asked

Min giggled again "these two want to go past the sky" she said

"Past the sky?" Pik asked "you know how hard that would be?"

"Wait, you mean you don't think it's impossible?" I asked

Min giggled again "it isn't, but the Onion can't survive that high up, there's something here that we need to live" she said

"Ok, so we can't go past the sky" I said "but…maybe there's somewhere else we can get to"

"I encourage experimentation" Pik said "but you'll need your own Onion"

Starlet sighed "we can't get one, Grey won't help us" she said

"Well, we can get you supplies, if you get the pikmin" Min said

"Isn't that stealing?" I asked

Min giggled "technically yes, but Grey won't even notice" she said

When we got to the ground, Pik started going over the plan for the day. Pik would gather supplies with a group of pikmin, and Min would show Starlet a cave. Anyone who wanted to stay with us would be able to stay in the cave with me and Starlet. As night fell, we got our future onion planted, with a 20 pellet buried under it for quick growth.

"In about 5 days, the seed will grow into a candy pop bud, and it'll be an onion in 10" Pik said "until then, just try not to die, ok?"

"Wait, we can't stay with you?" I asked

"the onion won't survive on its own, a monster will uproot it if you leave it for too long" Min said "don't worry though, we'll check on you every day until it's grown."

"But how are we supposed to survive the night?" Starlet asked

"That's up to you" Pik said "good luck!" he then ran off with the pikmin who weren't staying.

All the others looked at us expectantly. "Ok, let's stay in pairs for protection" I said "let's hope most of us survive"

Luckily, all of our pikmin were good fighters, so we managed to fend off the enemies long enough for our Onion to grow. We became stronger, and we figured out signals we can use so we don't alert the creatures that roamed around. By day we slept, by night we fought off as many creatures as we could. It wasn't long before the onion matured, and we could build our population. We got stronger, but it was still really hard to survive.

Eventually, some of the pikmin had an idea to go into dreams. It took a year, but we worked tirelessly on the onion, making sure it would be stable during the transition. Long story short, we finally finished.

"So, this is it, we're finally getting to see the stars" Starlet said

"If this works, we'll see much more than that" I said "we'll be able to go into dreams! How cool would that be?"

We stood in the onion, smiling at each other. Then the onion took off, and we had to go to the controls.

"Ok Starlet, press the button" I said.

She complied, and the Onion Launched high into the sky, straight into space. There, it hovered, weightless. For a brief moment, I thought we had failed. Then, it was black.

_End of data stream…_

**Yay! Another chapter done! Due to the site not letting me post my chapter yesterday, I'll most likely end up posting 3 today. Lucky you! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin it would be a LOT different…but I don't.**

Chapter 4: fanning flames

_Connection lost…_

_Changing data streams…_

_Accessing new pikmin data…_

_New point of view_

I woke up in the same grey onion as always. "Ugh, I wish I had dreamed myself away" I said, sighing

"Don't be so negative!" a friend of mine said

I rolled my eyes "come on! You don't get angry at the fact that we're forced to do this?" I asked

"Well, yea, but what else is there?" he asked

"I don't know, there has to be SOMETHING better!" I said

"You're sounding like a dream pikmin" another pikmin said

I was about to reply, then the onion landed "ok pikmin, I need all 20 of you out there within a minute or you're on clean up" Grey yelled. Clean up was the WORST job. You had to make sure everything got back to the onion, and you rarely got to fight.

After we were all out, Grey took us to a new area. I wasn't named, most pikmin weren't, but many people call me rage, because I'm usually angry at something, many times for no reason as well.

"Ok, you take the pikmin to find food, I think this one need's some extra training" Grey said. The pikmin went off, leaving me and Grey.

I was restless, as most young pikmin are, and I was also picked about…a day or two ago. So, I was practically a new born.

"So, when can we start?" I asked

"Geez, you're more restless than most" Grey said. I tried to keep calm so that Grey wouldn't change his mind.

In case you didn't know, it was very unusual for Grey to train anyone, he felt it was a waste of time and someone else should do it.

He twitched his leaf "hmm…I think there's nectar nearby" he thought out loud. I sighed, knowing it was hopeless, and I started looking around.

I saw a path that looked scorched. I was always interested in fire, and what better place to find it than a scorched valley? I went over, but what I didn't see, was there were several fire geysers lined up in the entry way.

"Watch out!" I heard Grey yell. But it was too late, the geysers erupted, sending up a wall of fire. Judging by how big the flames were, I knew it was made by a creature…and I soon found its source.

"Well, well, well, look at what got trapped" a creature said. I turned, and saw a large living fire.

My anger drained as it was replaced by fear. "Don't worry! I'll get help!" I heard Grey call, as he sprinted away. I was alone now...and II was useless.

"Hmm…I wonder how fried pikmin tastes" the creature said, approaching slower. Looking around, I noticed there were several others, 4 in total.

"I bet they taste as good as pellet posies" one of the others said.

"Please don't hurt me!" I said, hoping maybe they had some sympathy

"Oh look, he's begging!" one of them said. They all started laughing.

"How pathetic! I bet we're doing the others a favor!" another said

My fear started turning to anger at their taunts. I stood as tall as possible "leave me alone" I said defiantly.

They laughed again "oh look! The little guy is standing up for himself!" one of the creatures said

I could feel my body heat rising as my anger flared up. "Look! He's turning red! Isn't that the cutest thing!" one of them said. The others started laughing.

"Shut up" I said. That caused more laughter.

"And what if we don't?" one of them taunted

"I'll make you" I said.

They laughed again "you'll make us?" one of them asked "and how do you plan to do that?"

My anger finally boiled over "like this!" I said. Then I charged at them, as stupid as the idea was.

Instead of burning, like I should have, I managed to scare off all of them. Of course, I couldn't actually kill them, since there wasn't any water nearby.

When I was done, I stepped through the fire wall, and saw the other pikmin staring at me.

"He just stepped through the fire!" "How isn't he burning!" "Look at his color!" the comments from the pikmin varied widely, but all of them seemed impressed.

"Uh…what happened?" Grey asked "did...did you defeat the living flames?"

I nodded, feeling my temperature drop slightly "yea, why?" I said

"Well…maybe it's best to show you" Grey said, holding up a piece of glass we had made into a mirror. I was normal…except for the fact that I had a nose, and my whole body was bright red.

"So, what happened?" Grey asked again

"Well…it's a bit complicated…" I said. I told them everything that happened.

"Huh…it seems your anger finally became useful" Grey said

"Are you saying I got so angry it changed me?" I asked

"Yep" Grey said "and I think you should get a name now"

My eyes widened "really?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep" Grey said "as a new pikmin leader, you will now be called Red, the Fire proof pikmin"

The others cheered "wow…thanks!" I said

"You will get your onion as soon as possible" Grey said

"But how?" I asked "all of the onions are colorless"

"That'll change once you're connected to it" Grey said

My eyes widened again "I get to be connected to an onion?" I asked

"Of course, you'll need it to get more Red pikmin" Grey said "in fact, I think I know the perfect job for Reds"

"Yay!" I exclaimed. I was overjoyed at the freedom I had now.

When I woke up, I had wanted something different from everyday life. Now, I was walking back to the onion as a new species of pikmin! "Can this get any better?" I asked

"I bet it can" Grey said "because you're going to get an onion license as soon as possible"

Yep, it could get better. I went to sleep happily that night, and many nights after…

_End of data stream…_

**Yay! Another chapter done! There isn't much to say about this chapter…so yea. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin it would be a LOT different…but I don't.**

Chapter 5: sparking color

_Accessing new pikmin data…_

_Switching views…_

A loud whistle woke me up. "Rise and shine! There's a long day ahead of us!" I heard Grey call.

I stood up with a yawned and stretched. I looked around at the normal colorless onion, then quickly ran out into the open.

I jumped down and landed with a soft thud. The cool breeze felt wonderful, and the scenery was beautiful. "It's wonderful out today!" I exclaimed, jumping up and flipping with joy.

"Are you always this perky?" one of the newer pikmin asked

I giggled "yea, is that a bad thing?" I asked

"It can be" another pikmin said. I giggled again at the comment.

I was well known for being happy…a lot. Many pikmin gave me the nickname Sunshine because of it, though very few would actually say it to me personally. I didn't really care about what the other pikmin thought, I was too busy being happy with seeing the things around me.

Just then, Grey called the pikmin to him. "Ok pikmin, "Grey said "today we will collect more food…but we have a side mission" Grey said.

The pikmin erupted into noise, everyone wanted to know what Grey had in mind. Just then, the Red onion landed next to ours, and Red jumped out, a group of pikmin following.

"Sorry I'm late, the onion malfunctioned" Red said.

He always dazzled me when he came near. His eyes seemed to burn with anger, and his red color often glowed like Fire. Often I wished I was a red pikmin.

"Its fine Red" Grey said "you should really see about getting that fixed"

Red sighed "yea, if we actually had the knowledge" he said "but enough of that, let's get to the side mission"

"Oh yea" Grey said "over the month since Red changed, we've been trying to figure out all of Red pikmins abilities."

"Unfortunately for us, this means we need to go into field testing" Red said "and we need two pikmin willing to do this, one from each of our groups."

All of the Reds started jumping, each one wanting to be picked. However, the same couldn't be said for our color.

"Are they insane?" "How are we supposed to survive fire?" "Why can't the reds train on their own?"

The comments were negative, but I was actually excited at the opportunity. "Come on guys, it's not that bad being with Reds" Grey said

"I'll do it" I said. It became dead silent, even the Reds were looking at me with shock

"Wait, you actually want to help us?" Red asked

"Yea, I think it'll be fun" I said

Red shrugged "ok, her and Flame will go on the side mission" he said "the rest of you go find food, get to it pikmin!" the others ran off, and we walked down a path.

"You know, you're really brave volunteering to help us" Flame said as we walked

"I'm not particularly fond of fire" I said "but Red pikmin have fascinated me since I first saw Red"

"Well, I'm glad you said yes, the last time Grey had to pick someone they ended up burned" Red said

That's when something caught my eye "oh! What's that?" I asked, running into a small path. Obviously Flame saw something I didn't

"Wait, don't-" he was cut off as a current of electricity cut me off

I jumped back with a surprised yelp, causing Red and Grey to notice me. "Again? Come on, let's go get help" Grey said

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon!" Red said as all three pikmin darted off.

I sighed and walked down the path. It was weird, it seemed to be empty, yet that current was meant to trap something.

"Who are you?" I heard a soft voice say.

"Uh…I don't really have a name" I said, looking around for the source.

"You're a pikmin, aren't you?" the voice asked, a little louder now.

"Yes" I said "sorry if I'm invading your territory, I got trapped and I don't know what to do"

"It's my fault, the current is meant to keep out creatures, not trap them" the voice said

"Can you show yourself to me, I'd like to know what I'm talking to" I said "I promise I won't attack"

After a pause, a small creature jumped down from the walls. I could see the sparks along its body. "Most call me a sparkler" it said

"Aww! You're so cute!" I said.

It's sparks seemed to brighten "coming from a pikmin, I'll take that as a compliment" it said "after all, you guys are one of the cutest creatures ever"

I felt the happiness grow, and it felt like my body was charged. "Wow, you're turning yellow! That's so cool!" it said.

My happiness finally became too much, and I ran up to hug the creature. I expected to be shocked, and stunned if not killed, but nothing happened, and I even got a hug back.

I walked out through the current, feeling like I was on top of the world, and I felt as light as air. When I got through, I saw the other pikmin.

"She just walked through electricity!" "Wow! Look at how bright she is!" "Look! She has ears too!"

"Uh, are you ok?" Red asked

"Ok? She looks like she's the happiest pikmin ever!" Grey said

"Yea, but…wow…" Red said

"Wow what?" I asked

"Uh…you're yellow" Grey said

My eyes widened "no way" I said

"Look for yourself" Red said, holding up a mirror. I saw sparks running across my body, and large ears, as well as a yellow coloration.

"Wow! I'm yellow!" I said. I jumped up and flipped, flying higher than ever.

"And you're lighter" Grey said

"You need a new name" Red said

"That's right" Grey said "from now on, you'll be called Yellow"

"Yay!" I cried in joy.

"Now, let's get you an onion" Grey said. We went back to the onion. Little said, my happiness didn't fade quickly…

_End of data stream…_

**Yay! Another chapter done! As you could probably tell, I'm going through each pikmin color individually, so you'll have quite a few to look forward to. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin it would be a LOT different…but I don't.**

Chapter 6: splash of color

_Accessing new pikmin data…_

_Switching views…_

"Come on! The others are already up!" I heard someone say.

"I don't want to get up" I said

"Come on, don't you want to meet the new pikmin?" the same voice say

I sighed "not like it'll make a difference" I said, getting up.

This was how I usually was. I wasn't the happiest pikmin, and usually I was a bit moody. Most pikmin tended to stay away from me…at least, the colorless pikmin did. For some reason, I couldn't get the yellows and reds to stay away, and to be honest, I didn't want them away from me.

I slid down the leg of the onion as I got out, and I was immediately picked up by a few yellows.

"Feeling better?" one of them asked, giggling.

Their happiness was infectious, I've even seen reds laughing from a joke a yellow told. "A bit, thanks" I said.

They put me down in front of Grey. Looking around, I noticed the reds were late again. "Ok, today we gather again, but this time, we have a training mission to go through" Grey said

Yellow giggled "who knows, maybe we'll end up with a new type of pikmin again" She said. I always felt better around yellows and reds, I never knew why.

"Ok yellows, let's go compete for the position" Yellow said. A cheer went up from the yellows as they ran off.

Before Grey went on, the reds landed, and a group of them came out. "Sorry, stupid onion won't work right" Red said

"That's fine, again" Grey said "do you have a field trainer?"

"Same one as always" Red replied

"Ok, so I'm the only one left" Grey said. Everything was silent, except from the distant cries of the yellows as they competed.

"Actually, I think I know the perfect one" Red said. Before I knew what was happening, a group of red pikmin picked me up and took me to the leaders "she needs some strengthening, use her"

"Ok, I guess that's it then" Grey said. The yellows came over, one of them walking a bit more enthusiastically.

"Ok, we picked ours" Yellow said "the rest of you, go find food. Oh, and bring back any materials we might be able to use"

The pikmin ran off, and our group went down a path with a lot of water. "Must be nice getting to train separate of others" the yellow that had been chosen said "I'm Daisy by the way"

I sighed "they pretty much called me weak" I said. I actuality, I had heard the reds saying I was weak. I didn't have a name, but many pikmin called me Tear because I tended to cry a lot…no one really knew why.

"If you think THAT'S calling you weak, you should hear what the reds say" Flame said. Daisy elbowed him.

"Don't listen to Flame, he's not the strongest either" Daisy said

"I bet I'm stronger than you!" Flame retorted

"Quite arguing, it's time for some training" Grey said

"I'll grab Daisy" Yellow said "and she'll grab…her" she pointed at me. "I'll throw Daisy, who will then throw her, then we'll see how far she was thrown."

They went through with it…and I ended up WAY farther than they intended. I flew across a stream, and landed pretty harshly on the other side. When I turned around, they were gone, hopefully to go find help.

I brushed myself off and started walking down the path. A few minutes later, a ball of water barely missed me. "Why are you here?" I heard a voice say

"Well…I'm actually here on accident…" I said

A spider thing crawled down from the wall. I saw a large sack on its back. I hadn't seen this creature before, but by the looks of it, it could produce and shoot water. "You're a pikmin, right?" it asked

"Yes, why?" I responded

"Well, knowing your species, they probably abandoned you" it said "after all, why would they have left without making sure you were ok?"

I shook my head, trying to fight the sadness that rose up in me. "Oh look, you're even turning blue" he said mockingly.

I ran off, trying my hardest not to panic. Before I knew what happened, I was launched through the air, and splashed into the water.

I didn't even try swimming, I didn't know how to. I let myself sink, accepting my fate…then I realized, I could still breathe as if I was on land.

I opened my eyes and saw the water around me…but I wasn't drowning. The cool water surrounded me, and it felt wonderful! I swam to the surface, and when my head popped up, I saw the other pikmin staring at me.

I stepped out, and the other pikmin surrounded me. "You just survived water!" "Do you feel ok?" "You're blue! And you have a mouth!" the pikmin were amazed, and honestly, I was too.

"How did it feel being submerged in water?" Yellow asked

"It felt good…like a nice breeze that surrounds you constantly" I said, not really sure how to describe it

"I think you should have a name" Red said

"Definitely" Grey said "from now on you'll be Blue, leader of the blues"

I smiled "and I get my own onion, right?" I asked

"of course, as soon as you get your license" Grey said

"Yay!" I said "but right now, I want to keep swimming"

"just swim along side us then" Daisy said

"Ok!" I replied, jumping into the water. We started back to the onion

"By the way, what attacked you?" Red asked

"I'm not sure, it was this spider thing that could produce water" I replied

"I don't think I've seen anything like that" Grey said

"Maybe it's a new species, they pop up all the time" Yellow said

I didn't know, and I didn't really care. I was happier than I had ever been for days after. And I felt like I was ready to take on anything.

_End of data stream…_

**Yay! Another chapter done! this took WAY longer than I expected, but I'll probably end up with two stories because of it. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin it would be a LOT different…but I don't.**

Chapter 7: the strange creatures

_Accessing mission data…._

_Switching views…_

_Point of view: Flame_

"Stupid Onion! Now we're lost!" Red yelled from the control room

"Its you're fault for putting it on manual" I said. I was second in charge since I was the most experienced in the field…I wasn't experienced with the onion though, so he tended to ignore me.

"I know what I'm doing Flame!" he said

"Obviously you don't, now land before it malfunctions even worse!" I retorted

"You want me to land? Fine, I'll land" he said. I felt a lurch, as he flew towards the water…and landed in it.

He stomped off "where are you going?" I asked

"To find an onion that won't malfunction" he said.

Before I knew what was going on, every pikmin had gotten out. I fumbled with the controls, trying to knock the pikmin onto land. "Come on you stupid thing, work!"

I saw Red on land, stomping off into the distance, but the others had disappeared completely. Suddenly, the onion lurched up words, launching itself. Not what I wanted.

I tried putting the onion on auto-pilot, but it wouldn't respond. I took control of the onion, trying to find the other pikmin…and I hit a branch. I was thrown out of the control room and into the seeder as the onion crashed into the ground, burying itself. The onion dimmed as it shut down, and I soon lost consciousness myself…

_Data missing, jumping forward…_

I opened my eyes to find soil pressed around me. Why was I in the ground? What happened?

Before I fully got my thoughts together, I felt myself pulled out of the ground. I expected to find another pikmin, but instead found a strange creature standing in front of me. He looked similar to a pikmin…except he was in a metal suit, and his stem had a strange light on it. I looked around, and saw something much more interesting.

Off in the distance, I saw a creature that looked…human, that was the word.

I walked up to the human "hi there!" I said.

He looked at me wide eyed, not saying a word. I waited for a response, but before he said anything, I heard a loud whistle, and was called back to the weird space suit guy.

I mostly watched the human as the pikmin raised our population. I felt kind of relaxed, not having to be the one in charge. The whistle was way more efficient than me telling the pikmin what to do, and the guy in the space suit seemed to be able to do things I couldn't…probably worked vice-versa too.

I saw the human starting to push a box. The human was strong, but the box barely moved.

"Hey! We should help him!" I said, tugging on the captains' suit.

"Huh? What's wrong little guy?" he asked

That's when I realized he didn't understand me. "Look!" I said, pointing to the human. The captain looked over, and sent us to push the box instead.

"Thanks Olimar" the human said

"You shouldn't exert yourself, Alex. The pikmin are more than capable of handling things" he said

Well, I suppose he was right. In moments, we could have hundreds of ourselves; meanwhile, there are only 2 of them.

"My engine!" Olimar exclaimed, running up to a weird looking object. As if that wasn't bad enough, Olimar tried to drag it.

Alex rolled his eyes and walked off, and we followed.

"Ok…let's take this one down first" Alex said. He threw a pikmin at a pellet posy. The pellet dropped, but the pikmin didn't do anything.

"Take the pellet back!" I called

"Back where?" the pikmin asked

"The onion, where else?" I said

"Ok!" the pikmin replied, picking it up and carrying it off.

The process repeated until we had 20 pikmin, I think. Honestly, I wasn't very good with keeping track of the pikmin.

"You shouldn't work too hard either, Olimar" Alex said

I realized Alex wanted us to carry the part "ok Pikmin, lets carry that thing back" I said.

We picked it up, and started carrying it "Flame, this doesn't look useful, what are we supposed to do with it?" a pikmin asked

"Put it…uh…" I was having trouble figuring out a place for it

"In front of that weird broken thing?" a pikmin asked, pointing to a strange structure that was sparking.

I decided that would be best "yes, in front of there" I said.

We dropped the part in front of it "so…what now?" a pikmin asked

"I don't know" I replied. I looked at Alex and Olimar, and saw them talking, looking at us.

"Should we try to attach it?" a pikmin asked

"You see the sparks, we wouldn't last" I said.

Suddenly, Alex charged towards the structure. We quickly moved out of the way as he hit the rocket dead on, making it flip over.

"Throw it in!" I said. With a simultaneous effort, we threw the object into a hole in the structure. It fit perfectly.

The pikmin jumped with simultaneous cheers. I looked at the sky and realized it was almost night time.

"Ok guys; let's go back into the onion!" I said.

We all ran into the onion, and I got ready to lift off. I realized these two couldn't do anything without us, and we probably wouldn't survive long without them because of how new to leader ship I am. In fact, I was so nervous that my anger had completely faded until now; no way I'd be able to command them on my own.

As the rocket launched into the sky, we quickly followed it, making sure to keep up. I set the onion on auto pilot, making sure it would follow the ship.

"Are we staying with the captains?" a young pikmin asked. Hearing him call Olimar and Alex captains made me realize they were ready to follow their lead, as much as they would follow mine.

"Yes, but right now, you need sleep" I said

I wasn't too far behind, and my dreams that day were wild.

_End of transmission…_

**Yay! Another chapter done! I decided to go a bit farther than just new types of pikmin, so now I'm putting each colors first reaction to the captains. Lucky for you, that means more chapters! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin it would be a LOT different…but I don't.**

Chapter 8: yellow view

_Accessing mission data…_

_Switching views…_

_Point of view: Daisy_

"What in the world is wrong with this thing?" I asked, trying to get yellows attention.

"Isn't it in automatic?" she replied, trying to focus on the others.

"It stopped working a while ago, I have no idea why!" I said.

"Well, try to fix it, I'm a bit busy!" Yellow replied.

Just then, I saw the reds head towards the ground "wait, why are the reds landing?" I asked.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be fine" Yellow said,

"If you say so" I said. After a moment, the blue onion suddenly dropped, spiraling out of control "and now the blues crashed" I said.

"Wait, the blues crashed?" Yellow asked.

"Yep, I'm not sure where though" I replied.

"Ok, give me the controls" Yellow said, pushing me out of the way. She looked for the two onions, but both had disappeared, and neither of us knew where.

"We should probably land so we don't end up like the blues" I suggested.

You're right, I'm landing, and then going out to find them" she said, landing the onion "you stay here" she said, leaving the onion. The other pikmin followed, but I stayed inside.

By night fall, the pikmin came back, but Yellow wasn't with them "where is Yellow?" I asked.

"She disappeared, no one knows where" a pikmin said.

I sighed "Fine, I'm taking off without her then" I said. The onion took off without Yellow.

The next day, I hit the wrong button and the control room locked, forcing me to stay inside it. I sighed and landed, but misjudged and it ended up in water. None of the other pikmin knew, and they all got out.

I quickly repositioned the onion on land to let them in, but no one was there. I got the control room open after a bit, then I went to check outside. I found that everyone was gone, but they defiantly were not dead.

I lifted off again, hoping to get an aerial view, but I hit the wrong button, and I crashed into a tree. The force caused the onion to crash into the ground, and I was flung into the seeder, causing me to become trapped. I watched as the onion dimed around me, then I soon passed out.

_Data missing, jumping forward…_

The ground felt nice around me, kind of comforting. I didn't want to stay there, however…luckily, I didn't have to. I felt myself get pulled up, and when I landed, I saw a bunch of pikmin, and 2 other strange creatures.

Flame quickly came over to me "hi Daisy!" he said.

"Flame!" I said back, hugging him.

He smiled "I missed you too" he said.

"Olimar is the one with the red light, and Alex has the grey one" Flame said.

"Ok!" I replied, as he and the other reds followed Alex somewhere else.

In the mean time, Olimar helped me raise the yellows population. He was constantly mumbling to himself, leaving me to tell the pikmin to carry things, or to attack. After a while, there wasn't anything left to do, but I saw something that caught my eye…bombs.

Yellows were interested in anything with lots of energy, while the others tended to have the opposite reaction. A few of us picked up the bombs, and then ran back to Olimar.

"Huh? What's that in your hand?" Olimar asked.

"It's a bomb rock!" I said.

"Looks like it has a lot of energy" he said.

I realized then that he didn't understand us. I looked at a metal wall, and pointed to it. Olimar understood, and threw one of the pikmin holding a bomb rock at it.

"Get away from there!" I yelled at the pikmin, who had activated it. The pikmin barely got away in time for it to explode.

"Wow!" was Olimar's only reaction. He threw the remaining two pikmin with bomb rocks, and the wall came down.

After a bit of walking, we found a strange object on a wall. Olimar threw us up there, and we picked it up.

"Where do we take this?" a pikmin asked.

"I don't know, just find a place for it" I said.

We started carrying it towards the onion at first, but at the wall, Alex came back.

"Wow, the Whimsical Radar! Now I can find parts anywhere!" Olimar said.

"Parts? What does he mean by parts?" a pikmin asked.

"Oh! These must be parts to his ship!" another said "we should take it there!"

I saw a weird object in a crater "ok, take it to that object" I said. The pikmin obliged, and put the part down in front of the captains' ship…at least, that's what I thought it was. The ship absorbed the part.

"It's getting late, we should go inside" Alex said.

"We should too, Daisy" a pikmin told me.

"Yea, let's do that" I said. We ran off to our onion as the captains got into their ship. Soon after we got in, I launched the onion, setting it to follow the ship.

I had no idea where the blue onion went, all I knew was the red onion was here, and it was following the ship.

Once I found the blues, and figured out who survived from there, I would try to figure out how to get home…though it would probably be difficult.

I thought about the reds. When I had saw them land, they had landed in water, so my guess was Flame stayed inside the onion like I did, and that's how he survived.

Actually, I was really glad he survived. Flame had helped me calm down a few times when I started panicking, and I did the same when his temper got the better of him. I felt a special attachment to him, and I felt like I would be worse off without him.

I yawned, beyond tired, and I quickly went to sleep.

_end of data stream..._

**Yay! Another chapter done! Not much to say about this chapter…so yea. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin it would be a LOT different…but I don't.**

Chapter 9: through blue eyes

_Accessing mission data…_

_Switching views…_

_Point of view: Aqua_

"Come on! Let me see!" I said

"Stop being so winey Aqua!" Blue said.

"I just want to see where we're going, it's not like I'm going to touch anything!" I said. I knew Blue didn't trust me, and I didn't blame her either. She had to deal with me a lot recently, since Grey thought I needed serious field training.

I wasn't exactly your average blue. I was curious, rebellious, and hyper. I belonged more with the yellows than anything, but I was a blue. Many pikmin say I was caused by a yellow pellet being brought to the wrong onion, and to be fair, they were probably right.

"I said no Aqua!" Blue said. "Now leave me alone!"

I tried to look out the window, and I saw the red onion going towards a watery area "the red onion landed in water!" I said "we need to help them!"

"No, we need to stay with the yellows, and you need to be quiet" Blue said

I glared at him, but didn't say anything. I saw a blinking light on the control panel "Blue, you're working the onion too hard!" I said

"I told you to be quiet!" Blue responded. Suddenly, the onion lurched downwards, and into a cave. Blue barely landed safely, landing in water. "Stay here and wait for us" Blue said, going outside

I sighed, hoping someone better would take over soon, and I waited just outside the onion. The day passed by, and the pikmin were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the cave. I realized it was sunset, and quickly got into the onion, just as its auto pilot kicked in and it took off.

I took control, trying to steady it, but I had no idea what most of the buttons did. I hit one on accident, and the onion hit the ceiling of the cave, and lurched downwards. The fall caused the onion to burry itself, and caused me to be thrown into the seeder. I watched the onion dim as it turned off, and then I passed out.

_Missing data, jumping forward…_

I woke up and felt the soft soil pressed against me. It felt nice being in the ground, away from pikmin yelling at me. Without warning, I was plucked from the ground, but it wasn't a pikmin who plucked me.

There were 2 figures: one with a weird metal suit, and then the one who plucked me that looked human. The guy in a suit walked off somewhere, and the human helped me raise the pikmin population. I could hear the other pikmin talking, and through that, I found out that the spacesuit guy was Olimar, and the human was Alex.

I started feeling an attachment to Alex, even though I barely knew him. After a bit, we took back a strange object to the ship, then we met with the other pikmin…what happened was kind of hard to explain.

"Not everything blows up!" a red yelled at a bomb.

"Don't yell at them!" a yellow yelled back at the red.

"I wasn't asking your opinion!" the red yelled back

"Does it look like I care?" the yellow yelled back. I desperately wanted to stop them, but I also didn't want to be shocked or burned.

"You should! You're the one responsible for tem!" the red shoot back

"Maybe you should try taking care of them!" the yellow said "I bet you'd end up blowing someone up within minutes!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the red said, his anger obvious

"It means you can't control anything!" the yellow shot back

"You want to go sunshine?" the red asked

"Bring it on Fire ball!" the yellow replied.

Before anyone could react, the two pikmin started fighting. Most of the pikmin started chanting. I saw Flame and Daisy arguing near the back of the crowd, and I couldn't find my voice.

A loud whistle rang out, calling all of us to Olimar…except the 2 fighting. Olimar whistled again, and again. Finally, Alex took off his helmet, and whistled loudly. That got the yellows attention, and the red kicked him off.

"Hey! I was distracted!" the yellow said

"Street rules!" the red said. What in the world was a street anyways?

The two captains each held a pikmin, but the pikmin didn't stop struggling.

"Let go of me!" the red said

"It wasn't my fault!" the yellow complained

"Both of you be quiet!" Alex said. Bothe pikmin stopped struggling and were silent. The captains put the pikmin down, but I could see the pikmin wanted to go at each other again.

"Don't move" Flame said to his red.

"Same goes for you" Daisy said to her yellow. Neither pikmin moved a muscle.

I could see Alex was still upset, but Olimar started first. "Why didn't you stop them?" he asked.

I was surprised Olimar blamed Alex…until I realized he didn't understand us. "Me?" Alex asked "but-"

He cut himself off for some reason. "Let's go back" Olimar said, controlled anger in his voice. We were dismissed to our onions, and the rocket took off, with the onions in close pursuit. I set the onion to follow the rocket.

I felt like Alex was special. He wasn't a pikmin, yet I felt like he was. I didn't want to be away from him, I had never felt that way about anyone. When I was around him, it was harder to be upset about anything. He was more soothing than the reds or yellows had ever been…it was weird.

Looking out the window, I could see the red and yellow onions hovering. No one in my onion had fought, so I was left to myself, but I knew Flame was yelling at one of his pikmin. And if I knew Daisy, she would be giving her pikmin a stern talk as well.

I yawned, and quickly fell asleep, my thoughts filled with Alex…

_End of data stream…_

**Yay! Another chapter done! I've decided not to do Purple and White pikmin, due to the fact that it would be kind of hard to find a reason why they ended up the way they are. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin it would be a LOT different…but I don't.**

Chapter 10: solid as rock

_Accessing new pikmin data…_

_Switching views…_

"Come on! We don't have all day!"

"Why do you always yell, you know we respond to whistles and soothing voices!"

I rubbed my eyes and sat up as I heard Grey and Flame arguing again. Ever since the three colored leaders got back from their mission they were different. They even brought new pikmin with them!

"Flame! How many times have I told you not to argue?" Red yelled. Again, normal for them

"Alex never yelled at us, and he never abandoned us either!" Flame retorted

"Well, Alex isn't here, so you need to listen to us!" Red said

"Whatever, I'm going to find Aqua…I bet she's off crying again" Flame said, stomping away.

I sighed. We had been in the field for three days and they wouldn't stop fighting. Yellow and Daisy walked by just then.

"I'm telling you, he was amazing!" Daisy said

"He isn't a pikmin, I doubt Aqua will stay upset for long" Yellow said

"You don't know Aqua then" Daisy said

Yellow sighed "go find Purple and White, I'm sure their pikmin are ready to train." She said

"I doubt it, probably competing" Daisy said, but she walked off anyways

"What are we doing now?" Yellow asked the group

"Field training, right?" Red asked Grey

"That's right, and you might want someone other than Flame" Grey said

"No one will listen to me if Flame isn't around, something about a bad leader" Red said

"Same thing for my yellows and Daisy" Yellow said "and that really confuses me"

I rolled my eyes and got up. I had been chosen for field training because I was the only one who wanted to go; the others were too lazy apparently

Grey sighed "ok, Daisy and Flame will come back soon, right?" Grey asked

"Daisy will, but she says Flame has been rebellious ever since we found them" Yellow said

"That's right" Red said "all of the pikmin have been acting up in my onion, and Blue says she's having no luck with calming her pikmin down"

"Maybe we should let them be the way they were before" Yellow said "after all, they would probably work better"

"Maybe you're right" Grey said "but what about you guys?"

"We'll stay in the city and take care of mission commands, right Red?" Yellow asked

"I guess that would be ok" Red said "after all, I could just get another onion if I wanted to"

Blue soon came back with Flame and Aqua close behind. Aqua was staring at her feet, but I could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"She won't stop crying, it's really getting annoying" Blue said

"That's your problem" yellow said, quickly taking Aqua and trying to sooth her.

Daisy soon came back with White and Toxic chasing each other, and Purple and Muscles locked in a wrestling match.

Grey whistled loudly, snapping everyone to attention "ok, are you guys ready to start training?" Grey asked

We all nodded "ok, let's go then" Grey said, then we walked off.

After a while, I saw something I thought was interesting. "Hey, do you think Purple could get pikmin to lift this?" I asked, pointing to a crystal

"I don't know, but be careful over there" Grey said

I barely heard what he said before I slipped, and lost focus of what was around me. When my head cleared, a crystal blocked my path out, and the others were gone.

I sighed "so much for that" I said. I looked around, then went down the narrow path.

I heard a loud thud as something landed behind me. "A pikmin? What would one of you be doing here?" a voice asked.

I turned and saw what looked like a crystal with legs "well, I kind of got caught here, so…" I shrugged

"Let me guess, you got trapped by a crystal?" it asked. I nodded "oh, then you just need to break free"

"You don't care that I'd be able to destroy you when that happens?" I asked

It shrugged "you pikmin only attack when absolutely necessary. I figure I help you, you'll leave me alone. Right?" is said

"You have a point there" I replied

"Ok, the best way to get rid of crystal is smashing it" the living crystal, as I decided to call it, said.

"But…pikmin aren't very good at smashing things" I said

"That's why you have to change to adapt" it said

"I don't know how though" I said

"Well, I'll help you" it said. Then, without warning, it rammed into me, launching me across the path, and into the crystal. I heard a loud crack as the crystal started to break.

I looked at it in wonder, then looked for the creature, but it was gone. I felt heavier now, I also wanted to smash more things. I rammed into the crystal a few more times, and it finally broke, crumbling into dust.

The other pikmin stared at me "you…you broke it…" Blue said, obviously amazed

"Just look at him! How do you even become rock?" Yellow asked

"Does it matter? I think this guy needs a name, don't you?" Red asked

"You're right" Grey said "from now on, you'll be known as Rock, the Rock pikmin"

I jumped for joy "thank you so much!" I said

"There's just one problem" Grey said

"What's that?" I asked

"Well…the last onion kind of…split" Grey said "you're pikmin are going to have an extra difference"

I stared at him in confusion "what difference is that?" I asked

"Well…" Grey shuffled his feet "you won't have any females"

I stared at him "and there's no way to fix it?" I asked

"We're working on it, but it's kind of hard" Grey said "in the mean time, let's go back to the onion"

We headed back, and when we got to the onion, I fell asleep immediately, mixed thoughts going through my head…

_End of data stream…_

**Yay! Another chapter done! As I said before, I decided to skip purples and whites because it would be a bit complicated to figure out a story for them. So instead, I decided to go straight to rock pikmin. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin it would be a LOT different…but I don't.**

Chapter 11: taking flight

_Accessing new pikmin data…_

_Switching views…_

The onion was filled with the noise of pikmin when I woke up. Soon, we all got out after the onion landed.

Looking around, I saw all of the onions had landed "ok, let's start training" Grey said.

"Actually, Flame wants another pikmin to be trained" Red said

"Finally started listening to him?" Rock asked

"I didn't really have a choice" Red replied

"That's beside the point" Grey said "I have a pikmin I can train, we'll be ready when the others are"

"Great!" Red said "only problem is, where are the others?"

"They're getting the pikmin they want to train" Rock said

"Well, why is it taking so long?" Grey asked

"They're having a bit of difficulty" Rock said.

"What in the world is wrong with you Daisy?" Yellow said, dragging Daisy over. Soon, Blue came over with Aqua, who was crying.

"I thought it would cheer her up!" Daisy said "it's not my fault!"

I sighed. This was pretty much normal now, so I was used to it.

"Heads up!" I heard purple yell, right before Muscles and Rocky tumbled into our group.

"I win!" Muscles said, pinning Rocky down

"Show off" Rocky said, getting up when Muscles let go.

Rock and Purple came in soon after "I told you he couldn't beat Muscles" Purple said

"You wouldn't say the same in a crystal breaking competition" Rock retorted

"Where is White and Toxic?" Grey asked

"Their coming, something about racing and being first" Blue said "I'll never understand white pikmin"

"How do you think we feel about blues and their love for water?" Red asked

Suddenly, White and Toxic came running, and skidded to a stop in front of us "I win!" White said

"You have had WAY more training than I have, that's not very fair" Toxic complained.

"Regardless, we should go now" Grey said

"Yea, let's go" Yellow said

And we started off. I liked being tossed, so the pikmin threw me back and forth as we walked. Unfortunately, one of the purples ended up throwing me over a wall, and I got stuck.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I heard Muscles say

"That's ok, let's just go get help" Red said

"We'll be back soon, don't worry!" Grey called to me

"Not much else I can do" I replied as I heard tem walk off.

I sighed "no way I'm getting over that wall" I said

"Well, why couldn't you?" a voice asked. Looking around, I saw small creatures flying around "all you need to do is fly" It was kind of soothing hearing their voice. It was like a chorus of voices blending together to speak.

"What are you guys?" I asked

"Others call us floaters" the creatures said

"Well, you guys might be able to fly, but I can't" I said.

"Well, all you have to do is adapt" the creatures said.

"Adapt? Pikmin don't adapt" I said

"That's where you're wrong, your species have adapted six other times" the creatures replied.

"Well, all of those were circumstantial" I said "and all of those changes were based on emotion"

"You really think you can change into a rock through emotion?" the creatures asked

"Well…not really…" I said

"So there's no difference…besides circumstance, which is still similar" they replied

"Fine, you've made your point" I said "but wings? That's impossible"

"How could you be so sure?" they asked

"Well, pikmin can't just suddenly grow wings, it just doesn't happen" I replied

"Are you sure? That's what the others would have said about being a rock, or about breathing in water" the creatures said.

"Well, feel free to prove me wrong" I said sarcastically.

Suddenly, they started circling me, flying faster and faster. Before I understood what was going on, a strong wind started up, causing me to be lifted high into the air, and VERY quickly.

I was launched up, and I plummeted down. I braced myself for impact, which would stun me if not kill me, but it never came. I opened my eyes, and saw myself hovering above the ground…and I was above the other pikmin!

"You're flying!" "And you're pink!" "How is that possible?"

"Another new pikmin type, huh?" Red said

"That's way too many different onions…good thing we're upgrading" Purple said

"How do you feel?" Yellow asked

"Light as air" I said, somersaulting in the air, then hovering to the ground.

"Well, I think you should have a name" White said

"Definitely, you'll be Wing" Grey said

"Yay!" I exclaimed, jumping up and somersaulting again.

"Unfortunately, you'll have the same problem the Rocks did, except you get the flip-side of it" Gray said

"While he can't have females, I can only have females?" I asked

"That's right" Grey replied

"I'm ok with that, as long as I get my own onion!" I said

Yellow giggled "come on, let's get some sleep" she said

"Ok!" I said, flying to the onion while they walked. I could fly over obstacles, so I didn't get hurt as easily. Unfortunately, I knew this meant that I could get stuck in trees easier…oh well, I'd cross that bridge when I got to it.

I hovered lower to hear the conversation "yea, it shouldn't be too hard to combine the onions, we just need to make a few modifications" Purple said

"But, how will we determine what pikmin gets produced by the onion?" Blue asked

"Whoever carries it gets it" Red said. Then we saw a leaf-bug, which pretty much killed itself by ramming into the wall.

"I got it!" a blue said, picking it up.

"No! Its mine!" I said, grabbing on and pulling it up. The Blue fell off, helpless to do anything, and I sped off with it.

"Give it back to him!" Grey said when they caught up

"Oh, fine!" I said, dropping it in the water.

After that, I went in the onion, and I quickly fell asleep.

_End of data stream…_

**Two chapters in one day! Yay! Anyways, I've ran out of ideas, so the next chapter is going to be the last one for this story, but I'll probably make another one continuing it, or leave this one incomplete, I don't know. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: if I owned pikmin it would be a LOT different…but I don't.**

Chapter 12: another crash

_Accessing new pikmin data…_

_Switching views…_

_Point of view: Grey_

"Let me drive!"

"Come on, I can do this!"

"I've been doing it longer!"

I woke up to find the other leaders fighting. Truth be told, having all of us in the same onion may not have been the best idea.

I got up "I thought I told you to keep it on auto pilot" I said. All the others turned around.

"I told you!" Daisy said to Ariel

"I thought I could show him I was good and land!" Ariel shot back

"And you were going to prove that by disobeying me?" I asked

She was silent "we're sorry Grey, it won't happen again" Rocky said

"I hope so" I replied, going over to the controls. Luckily, they hadn't messed with too much, so the onion was still in stable condition.

For those of you who are confused, we combined the other onions earlier. Only problem with that was there was only one control system, and the leaders kept fighting over who should have control. It shouldn't happen, being how they have a chain of command, but it does anyways.

"Give me it!" Flame said, fighting with Ariel over a remote

"No! I saw it first!" the winged pikmin replied. Soon enough, all the pikmin were trying to get the remote, although I had no idea what it was even for.

As muscles grabbed hold, the other pikmin lost their grip, and fell in different directions. Daisy ended up hitting an alarm button on accident.

"Sorry! I'll turn it off!" Daisy said

"No way! I'll turn it off!" Toxic said, running over.

They turned it off, but were still fighting after words. "Get away!" Daisy said

"No! I want a turn!" Toxic said. Suddenly, Toxic jumped, hitting a button.

"Ow! You shocked me!" Toxic said

"Serves you right" Daisy said. A different alarm started going off. I looked at them.

"Did you hit the split button?" I asked

Everyone's eyes widened "uh…woops" Toxic said.

The onion started shaking, then lurched violently, causing someone to hit a button and everyone to fall to the floor.

When I got up, I saw 7 onions outside, hovering motionless in the air. Without warning, the rockets turned off, and the onions plummeted to the surface, each in a different area.

I sighed as a pikmin came up to me "what happened to the others?" she asked

"The onions split, ours is the only one still air-born" I said.

"Well…should we go find them?" he asked

"Later, right now we should go back to the city" I said

"I'll tell the others" he said. He ran off before I could say anything.

I sighed again. I didn't know where they had landed, but I did know someone would find them…eventually. I also knew their onions would have lost the navigation function until they reunite, which might not ever happen.

"Incoming projectile!" the onion computer said. It rarely said anything, so it was important. I quickly moved the onion as a huge object zoomed past.

I watched as the object ejected several smaller objects. 4 of them, each a different size, crashed in various places. 4 others disintegrated as they fell, so I assumed they were destroyed.

"Is that a ship?" I asked out loud. I remembered the pikmin saying something about a similar looking object crashing the first time, so I assumed that was the object.

I returned to pikmin city, and was met by Pik and Min.

"Where are the others?" Pik asked

"They started fighting, and split the onions" I replied "I was the only one that didn't crash into the surface somewhere"

"Well, I know their ok, the communication system is still running" Min said

"We have a communication system?" I asked

"It's basic, don't worry about it" Pik said.

"Point is, their alive, and they need to be rescued" Min said

"Well, I'm ready to go if you'll let me" I said

"No way!" they said together

I stared at them "why not? It wasn't my fault they crashed" I said

"We gave you command of them as a test" Pik said "we knew they would fight, and we wanted to see if you could handle it"

"Unfortunately, you didn't." Min said "you don't have the skill to lead in the field anymore, so you will stay here for the time being"

"That wasn't fair, I hadn't had that situation before!" I protested

"Grey, you could have sent them out of the room" Pik said "they didn't need to be in control with you, you"

"If you had really wanted to, you could have chosen one as a companion, but that would be it" Min said "but instead, they fought with each other, and now we have to find them"

I sighed, knowing there was nothing I could say, and they walked off. A bit later, they took off, leaving me to make sure the city ran smoothly.

They were so disappointed, I knew I had let them down, something I could never had done years ago. I had been stupid, and everyone paid the consequences for it. I knew there were several families I would have to explain the disappearances to now, and I had no idea how they would react…especially with Pik and Min gone for who knows how long. I didn't get much sleep for a while as the enormity of the event bugged me…

_No more data…_

_Switching views…_

_Point of view: computer_

No more data is recorded on the pikmin at this time, mainly because no more pikmin have been discovered. It is unknown how the Bulbdamin came into existence, and no research can be performed without hurting the subject.

So, there you have it. I hope knowing more about pikmin gives you a bit more appreciation for them, and who knows, maybe you'll be the first to find a new one! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the Pikmin Origins…

_End of log_

**Yay! The story is done! I'm already working on the next story, and the prologue will probably be uploaded today. The name of the story will either be "a virtual world" or "smaller than normal," I'm still trying to decide what story line I'm going to use. Remember: I love criticism and Reviews encourage me! See you later!**


End file.
